


Catch a Tiger by the Tail

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a very special tattoo that Jim loves. When their son Alexander is born, Seb adds on to Jims favorite tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Tiger by the Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I have a prompt. Seb has a tattoo of a tiger with a collar round its neck. The tag that says ‘property of James Moriarty’. When they have Alex he goes and has a baby cub tattooed laying on the tiger done. Thanks! — itsrachsimpson

Jim had insisted on the tattoo, and Sebastian hadn’t contested it. After all, he knew he was Jim’s tiger. Having it tattooed on his back wasn’t that much of a leap. Besides, having a fierce tiger inked on his broad shoulders and down his lean back was intimidating. And if anyone got close enough to see that said tiger was wearing a collar that happened to say “Property of Jim Moriarty”…well, those people usually didn’t live long.

Except for Jim. Jim loved tracing the words on the collar. And if Jim made Sebastian wear a collar on a few occasions in bed, Sebastian sure wasn’t going to complain. As far as Jim’s kinks went, that was relatively tame (which Jim was not in any stretch of the imagination).

It was simply the way of their life: Sebastian was Jim’s tiger. He was a killer at Jim’s command, and a beast in Jim’s bed. And Sebastian wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Of course, that all changed when Jim came to Sebastian, who was cleaning his gun on the kitchen table (a pet peeve of Jim’s, but Sebastian needed to keep his weapons clean) and laid a single picture on the table.

Well, perhaps picture was the wrong word.

Ultrasound was the better descriptor. And while Sebastian didn’t have that much experience with ultrasounds, he knew enough to know what he was seeing.

“I’m thinking of naming him Alexander.” Jim had said simply.

Sebastian looked from the ultrasound picture to Jim, and then down to Jim’s stomach. He had noticed that Jim’s stomach had been getting bigger, but he hadn’t been about to question Jim about it (one does _not_ ask Jim Moriarty if he’s gaining weight). But he didn’t say anything. And Jim didn’t expect Sebastian to say anything, he was simply informing Sebastian of the future. But the underlying message was there.

_You best be prepared._

And so Sebastian did what he was asked (verbally or otherwise).

Several months later, Alexander was born healthy and strong (of course  he was, Jim wouldn’t have it any other way), and Jim was as his usual self. When Sebastian was finally allowed in to see them both, it was a rather domestic sight to see Jim holding their infant son.

Not that Sebastian would say that.

When Jim noticed Sebastian, he smirked knowingly. There was no keeping secrets from Jim, after all. And so Sebastian sat on the edge of the Jim’s bed and peeled off his shirt. There was cling wrap around his middle, which Sebastian began to unwrap slowly. Pulling away the last layer of cling wrap revealed the angry red skin on Sebastian’s still healing flesh. Amongst the red was the colorful depiction of the tiger Jim had demanded Sebastian get so long ago. But now there was more: at the end of the tiger’s tail was a small cub, looking as if it was prepared to pounce on his papa’s tail, practicing his hunting.

Jim chuckled, “What a good tiger you are, Seb.” He kissed Alexander’s head, “You do realize you belong to both of us now, right?”

Sebastian knew. Oh did he know.


End file.
